Tea is the agricultural product of the leaves, leaf buds, or stems of various varieties of the Camellia sinensis plant, processed and cured using various methods. The word “tea” occasionally refers to the aromatic beverage prepared from the cured leaves by combination with water. Occasionally, loose-leaf tea is placed in an infuser or a tea bag is placed in a cup during the tea brewing process.
Coffee is a brewed drink prepared from roasted seeds, called coffee beans, of the coffee plant. Ground coffee can be placed in a filter of a coffee maker or in a French press during the process to make coffee. Sometimes, during the brewing process, a coffee bag is steeped in hot water.
Some coffee and tea makers automate the brew making process by quickly brewing a single serving of coffee or tea using a pod, pad, or cup that contains the desired flavor of coffee or tea. For example, pre-packaged ground coffee beans are placed in a coffee pod, which includes a filter, and the coffee pod is used to brew a cup of coffee. The pods, pads, or cups can be sealed to protect the coffee or tea from oxygen and moisture that would cause the coffee or tea to spoil.
Some automated brewers can heat water to a temperature around 192° Fahrenheit, direct the hot water through the pod, and prepare a single serving of coffee, tea, or another hot beverage in about 20 to about 60 seconds. Some examples of prepackaged coffee or tea include “k-cups,” “t-discs” and packages made for systems such as Flavia and Nespresso.